Wendy
Wendy is a witch and former student at the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted. She made her debut in the twelfth episode of the second season of . Early History Not much is known about Wendy's early history, but she eventually came to the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted. There, she met Jade, a vampire, and Diego, a werewolf. While serving detention, Jade convinced a young Josie to siphon the barrier spell that contained them. Accompanying Jade to a 'party', Diego is pushed and attacked and killed a human. Wendy, losing control of her pyrokinesis sets another girl on fire. In total, the three of them killed five humans and attempted to cover it up. Not showing remorse or confessing, she and the other were banished to the 2018 Prison World. Throughout Legacies Series In Kai Parker Screwed Us, Wendy stops Diego from getting his revenge on Alaric. She doesn't want him dead just yet. Diego assumes she wants to burn him, which she does, but first they need to have a little chat. Rhetorically, she asks if he remembers how he put them on trial and then abandoned them to the prison world. Now, it's time for his trial. Using her magic, she envelops her hand in fire. Alaric assumes she means to torture him but assures her that she'll be disappointed. He can handle the torture. However, Jade arrives with Josie as her captive, proposing that his daughter will be the one being tortured. Like Wendy, Jade too wants an explanation for what he did. Alaric admits that they left him with no other choice. Five people were dead. Drained of blood. Dismembered and torched. They couldn't stay at the school and he wasn't going to unleash them into the world. Alaric admits to the three of them that he made a mistake. He should have killed them. Diego wants to kill him, but this time Jade stops him. She wants him to suffer. At her command, Wendy and Diego leave to check on Kai — he has all the pieces to free them and she doesn't want them to be left behind. Wendy and Diego arrive at the Old Mill, dubbed Fort Parker. Kai is nowhere to be found but a note sits on his chair. Kai screwed had them over. Back at the Salvatore School, Diego shows Jade the note, revealing that he's left them in the prison world. All Jade wants is to find Alaric. She asks Wendy to perform a locator spell with his watch. Wendy points out that it's not very sporting of her, but complies. Drawing blood in a circle of candles, she casts the spell and spills her blood on the map. The spell reveals that he was at the school, beneath them, heading to the Armory. In You Can't Save Them All, Wendy follows Diego down into the tunnels at the Salvatore Boarding House. Diego's tracking Alaric by his scent. They find Alaric's jacket on the floor. Wendy realizes it's a trap and tells Diego to wait, though he doesn't listen. As Diego grabs the jacket, the bear-trap underneath releases and grabs his arm. Alaric reveals himself and stabs Diego, when told to stay down. Wendy's shocked as he falls to the floor. Wendy raises her hands, ready, as Alaric states he doesn't want to hurt her. Wendy doesn't want to fight. Instead, she opts to set the floor on fire and raising a wall of flames. With fire separating them, Wendy turns and runs back up the stairs. Wendy runs through the house, warning Jade that Alaric's in the house, but doesn't make it any further. Behind her, Alaric throws a bolas, causing her to trip and fall to the floor, knocking her unconscious. With Jade's humanity back, Wendy and Diego talk. Wendy, like the others, just want to go home and Josie — corrupted by dark magic — has the means to create doors out of the Prison World. Josie tells them that they all can't go and suggests leaving Diego behind, but Alaric refuses. As night falls in the Prison World, Josie enacts her plan to escape. She instructs them all to place the spires in a circle to create a boundary spell. Once she begins to siphon, doors will open beneath them and each door can only transport one person. Wendy does as instructed. When Josie begins the spell, beneath the spire, a door opens for Wendy. She's the first to step through and she's teleported back to the mortal plane — at the Salvatore Boarding School. Soon, Jade, Lizzie, Alaric and Josie follow behind her. Along with Jade and Alyssa Chang, they've been moved from the boarding school to the Old Mill. With a fire pit for warmth and sleeping bags, they get ready for bed as Josie casts a barrier spell around them. Personality Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities Wendy possesses all the standard powers and abilities of a witch. While Wendy was a student at the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted, she had a penchant for pyrokinesis — fire magic. Even Josie at such a young age remarked that "she's the witch who does fire." While in the 2018 Prison World, Wendy continues to use pyrokinesis as her choice of magic, using it both offensively and defensively. Weaknesses Wendy has the typical weaknesses of a witch. Relationships *Wendy and Alaric (Enemies) Appearances Season Two *''Kai Parker Screwed Us'' *''You Can't Save Them All'' Name *'Wendy' is of English origin, meaning friend or blessed ring.https://www.babynames.com/name/wendy Trivia Gallery LGC212-025-Wendy-Diego-Jade.png LGC212-027-Wendy~Diego.png LGC212-028-Wendy-Jade-Diego~Young Josie.png LGC212-082-Diego-Wendy.png LGC212-102-Wendy-Diego~Jade.png LGC212-104~Jade-Wendy-Diego.png LGC212-107-Wendy.png LGC212-122-Diego-Wendy.png LGC212-123-Wendy.png LGC212-130-Wendy.png LGC213-010-Wendy.png LGC213-011~Alaric-Wendy.png LGC213-012-Wendy.png LGC213-085-Wendy.png LGC213-086~Josie-Diego-Jade-Wendy-Alaric.png LGC213-109-Wendy.png LGC213-110~Lizzie-Alaric-Josie-Wendy~Jade~Diego.png LGC213-116-Wendy.png LGC213-131-Wendy.png LGC213-146-Wendy-Jade-Alyssa.png References See also Category:Characters Category:Legacies Characters Category:Legacies Season Two Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Mystic Falls Residents